Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Una
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: Amor: palabra de cuatro letras, dos consonantes, dos vocales y dos idiotas... ¡Y vaya que idiotas! ¿Cómo te sentirías al reencontrarte con tu ex dos años después del divorcio?  RadamanthysxOC
1. Mira Lo Que Trajo El Gato

**1. Mira Lo Que Trajo El Gato**

Abrió los ojos con pereza, apenas si se daba cuenta que era de noche… todo estaba oscuro; cerró los ojos, ahora notaba que de verdad todo se hallaba oscuro, suspiró y se acomodó de lado. Dormir sobre algunas de las muchas ruinas que se hallaban en el Santuario de Ares, era bastante reconfortante para ella, aunque pocos lo entendiesen.

Escuchó pasos, frunció el ceño; bien era sabido que nadie debía molestar a la amazona de Géminis mientras tomaba su siesta (que podía incluso durar un día entero), pero aún así aquellos pasos no se detuvieron; a simple distancia se sintió la duda de aquellos pasos y una voz ciertamente insegura dijo:

- Altaír-sama –dijo el berserker- el señor Ares requiere de su presencia, él le recuerda que tienen audiencia

Abrió los ojos, los afiló y dirigió sus pupilas hacia quien le hablaba, éste se sobresalto y retrocedió medio paso. Con ágil movimiento ya se hallaba de pie, con un ademán ordenó que el berserker se retirara; por supuesto ella no había olvidado nada sobre la audiencia, simplemente no quería asistir, aún no sabía quien venía pero no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

Junto con Libra y Virgo, era la más fuerte de las 12 amazonas, incluso era la preferida de Ares, le tenía más confianza a ella que a nadie más en todo el mundo y siempre la quería presente durante las audiencias diplomáticas, y esta vez no era la excepción. Entró en sus aposentos y se dirigió directamente hacia la Caja de Pandora que guardaba su armadura, la abrió delicadamente y pieza por pieza se la fue poniendo, suspiró, realmente no quería hacer nada de esto, pero debía, total… nunca se atrevería a defraudar a Ares.

El recinto principal estaba totalmente desierto, sus pasos se oían resonar y poco a poco se sintió más molesta por no poder quitar ese presentimiento de su mente, no es que se tratase de algo malo para Ares, sino algo muy, pero muy malo para ella, lo qué aún le era un misterio. Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta, paso su mano frente al rostro haciendo aparecer su máscara ya puesta, una máscara blanca con decoraciones negras pero rota en la parte del ojo izquierdo (algo molesto para ella ya que solía evitarle disimular mejor sus emociones), luego con cuidado se sacó el casco, mientras sus cabellos negros se deslizaban con lentitud y gracia, respiró hondo, mando un mechón tras sus hombros, se arregló un poco la capa e ingresó mostrando firmeza, confianza y determinación (bueno, al menos lo intentaba).

- Llegas tarde, Altair –la voz de Ares resonó por todas partes, pero aún así no se percibía molestia alguna

- Me disculpo, Ares-sama… no volverá a suceder –dijo ya arrodillada frente a él

- Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora, toma tu lugar…

- Si, señor

Se puso de pie y se colocó el casco, camino hacia las mesa donde sus otras compañeras ya se hallaban puestas, se miraron entre ellas y Altair percibió que ambas se sentían muy incómodas, arqueó una ceja (justamente la del ojo izquierdo), demostrando total incertidumbre.

- ¿Te quedaste dormida? –pregunto Xia de Libra, ya bien sabiendo la respuesta

- … -Altair simplemente tomó asiento en medio de ambas

- Altair –dijo Chandra de Virgo- ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? –Géminis se estaba confundiendo aún más, pero trato de guardar compostura… cosa que no le resultó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Tratamos de persuadirlo de no insistirte en venir –dijo Xia

- Pero cuando Ares-sama decide algo, no cambia de opinión por ningún motivo –secundó Chandra

- No… no puede… ser… -el ojo visible de Altair reflejaba gran sorpresa

Por primera vez si que no le importó mostrar como se sentía, era como que Frost de Acuario la atacara con su "Blizzard" sorpresivamente por la espalda… Sus compañeras suspiraron al unísono, bien sabían que las cosas entre ambos no habían resultado y obviamente la culpa fue de él, habían pasado dos años, dos años que no sabían de uno ni del otro… dos años de ya estar divorciados…

- Radamanthys… -dijo imperceptiblemente Altaír quien notó de igual modo la incomodidad del nombrado y el impactó que causó en él al estar sentado justamente frente a ella al otro lado del recinto

Ares y Hades lo percibieron todo, como es de imaginarse, Hades se hallaba divertido con la escena pero Ares se sentía culpable por hacer pasar por aquello a su más preciada amazona y justamente quien había sufrido más por aquella ruptura.

Minos y Aiacos intercambiaron miradas y luego las posaron sobre su hermano, justamente sentado en medio, quien había ocultado su mirada pero aún así era palpable su incomodidad, estar ahí, verla de nuevo y que para colmo de males, tuviera que tratar con ella puesto que sus respectivos dioses se hallaban en audiencia, y eso significaba una estancia de una semana a 5 meses para llegar a un común acuerdo, sin olvidar que medio Santuario de Ares estaba en su contra.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que se suspendió la audiencia, se la continuaría en dos días, pero mientras Hades y sus jueces debían permanecer en el Santuario, y así sería hasta que llegaran a un común acuerdo entre sus asuntos. Nadie sabía de que trataba el asunto por el cual Hades había venido, pero sospechaban que se trataba de algo grande, él mismo se negó a ir a Tracia para ver a Ares luego de lo que pasó entre Géminis y Wyvern… aunque cabía la sospecha de que lo hiciera por diversión, para torturar a la muchacha y deleitarse de las reacciones tan tontas del inglés…

Ares desapareció junto con Hades para llevarlo a los aposentos preparados justamente para el dios de los muertos, mientras que jueces y amazonas quedaban solos en el gran recinto. Como era de esperarse, las muchachas fueron las primeras con la disposición de irse, claro que de improvisto uno de los jueces tomó del brazo a la geminiana, las otras dos amazonas pausaron los pasos y observaron expectantes la escena mientras se quitaban las máscaras.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Minos? –preguntó Altaír indiferente mientras hacía desaparecer su máscara, o bien le hablaba para que mencionar algo respecto a Radamanthys o para preguntar por su hermana Attys, con quien habían enamorado unos meses antes del divorcio

- Como si no lo supieras –dijo éste soltándola y sonriendo de lado, ladeó un poco el rostros para mirar a las otras dos muchachas y con un simple ademán de la mano las saludo –gusto en verlas, señoritas

Las otras dos simplemente respondieron con una media sonrisa y el mismo ademán de mano, en ese preciso instante Altaír decidió ignorar por completo a todos y salir del recinto, no sin antes decir:

- Seguramente anda por el valle, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo ahí –y dicho esto tras doblar por la gran puerta, desapareció

- Buenas noches –dijo Chandra antes de marcharse

- Un berserker los escoltará a sus habitaciones, así que no se preocupen, hasta luego –se despidió Xia e imitó a sus compañeras

Los Kyotos quedaron solos y en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo, hasta que Aiacos decidió romper con ello.

- Y dime, Radamanthys, ¿qué se siente ver después de dos años, a tu ex esposa?

- Pero… ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –la voz del inglés resonó por todo el recinto y era de esperar que los que circundaran la zona, lo habrían escuchado

- Calma, calma –decía el moreno que se acercaba con cautela- sólo era una inocente pregunta

- Ahora yo te voy a dar una respuesta… -amenazó levantando uno de sus puños, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por Minos

- Basta ya los dos –ordenó el mayor- entendemos como te sientes Radamanthys, de por si es palpable tu tensión e incomodidad… pero lamentablemente no estamos aquí por gusto, sino porque el señor Hades así lo ha dispuesto para esta audiencia

- Sí, eso sólo significa que tienes muy mala suerte… o… -dijo melosamente Aiacos

- O… -quiso saber Radamanthys al tiempo que se soltaba bruscamente del agarré de su hermano mayor

- Que los dioses te han sonreído y cambiaron tu suerte para bien

Tanto Minos como Radamanthys estaban confundidos, aquellas palabras simplemente no tenía ningún sentido, es decir, por el simple hecho de estar ahí, hizo considerar a todos que sí, que Radamanthys tenía muy mala suerte, pero ¿y si el hermano menor tenía razón? ¿Y si, realmente era para bien? ¿Pero en qué sentido? ¿Arreglar las cosas acaso? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Acaso para…?

- No… debes… debes estar bromeando –el inglés frunció el ceño ante lo que se le asomó a la cabeza- sólo son tonterías, ¿me oíste? ¡Tonterías!

- ¡Oh, vamos! –Aiacos se cruzó de brazos y le miró mientras negaba con la cabeza- si lo resolviste solo, significa que eso es lo que tú quieres…

- Está bien, pónganme al día que no entiendo de lo que hablan –Minos se colocó en medio de ambos, sólo por si acaso

- No hay nada que explicar, sólo se trata de este idiota y sus tonterías –sentenció el inglés mientras se daba media vuelta, dando la espalda y cruzando los brazos

- ¿Mis tonterías? –indignado Aiacos se le acercó por detrás y lo obligó a voltearse- ¡Quieres recuperarla! ¿qué tiene eso de tonto?

- ¡¿Qué? –Minos, ciertamente alarmado nuevamente se puso en medio y los separó, miró a sus hermanos y finalmente posó su mirada en Radamanthys- ¿de verdad? ¿Quieres recuperar a tu ex esposa?

Sin dar tiempo a reacción, el puño del juez Wyvern se plató de lleno en el rostro de Grifón, mientras que Garuda, temeroso de ser el siguiente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y levanto un poco los brazos a modos de pedir tiempo. Pero volteó el rostro de repente y vio que a lado de la puerta a un temeroso y torpe berserker que se abrazaba a su lanza, probablemente asustado de que lo atacaran a él también. Radamanthys recobró compostura, Minos se pasaba la mano por la cara mientras veía al pobre hombre con un ojo, el berserker balbuceó un poco antes de hablar claramente.

- Ehh… yo… yo… bueno, me dijeron… tengo órdenes de llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones… y… y… ehh… -estaba nervioso y miraba para todos lados, poco a poco trató de dar media vuelta para salir, esperando que lo siguieran, pero antes de que pudiera Radamanthys habló

- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? –comenzó a acercarse de forma amenazadora, el pobre berserker no sabía dónde meterse

- ¡Nada! ¡No escuché nada! –dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras temblaba

- Más vale que no, porque sino… -amenazó Wyvern

- ¿O sino qué?

De repente en el recinto se hicieron presentes los hijos de Ares, los dioses del terror y el miedo, Phobos y Deimos, también acompañados por aquel que castiga a quienes rompen los corazones de los que los aman, Anteros, dios vengador del amor no correspondido.

- ¿Quién diablos te crees para venir aquí y amenazar a nuestros vasallos? –Phobos, con gesto severo, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Radamanthys, mientras que Deimos y Anteros de un momento a otro aparecieron detrás de Aiacos y Minos respectivamente

- Phobos-sama, Deimos-sama, Anteros-sama… yo… -el pobre berserker se sentía bastante abochornado

- Tranquilo, Jago –le habló Deimos con una sonrisa- puedes retirarte, nosotros nos encargaremos de escoltarlos a sus habitaciones

- Sí, sí… ehh… como digan –y con torpe reverencia, Jago se fue volando, como si el diablo le hubiera quitado el alma

- Vengan –ordenó Phobos quien comenzó a caminar fuera del recinto

Los jueces obedecieron sin chistar, mientras que por detrás eran vigilados por Anteros y Deimos. Cualquiera que conociese a aquellos dioses, sabía que no era bueno provocarlos y/o molestarlos, no sea que puedan soportar su ira, y tomando la escenita de Radamanthys y antecedentes, lo mejor que el inglés podía hacer, era mantener mucha distancia y permanecer al margen de todo y en todo, Aiacos y Minos preferían no tener problemas, pues ya les bastaba con tener que compartir los problemas del hermano del medio.

Pasaron por las ruinas, los campos de entrenamiento, por entre las pequeñas casuchas que se alzaban y donde varios berserkers residían, luego tras el puente para llegar a los 12 Campos de Batalla, lugares que eran resguardados por las 12 amazonas de Ares, quienes portaban las armaduras de titanio y eran de temer; una vez atravesado todo aquello llegaron al Gran Templo, donde Ares, sus hijos y las amazonas residían.

Aquel templo era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a los 108 espectros de Hades y más, así pues, a los jueces se les asignó habitaciones en la segunda planta, una vez frente a las puertas, Deimos y Anteros se formaron tras Phobos, y éste con gesto aún más severo recorrió su vista uno por uno a los jueces para detenerse en Radamanthys.

- Te sugiero pasar inadvertido, y a ustedes dos les sugiero lo mismo, si causan problemas, nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de ustedes… aunque por otra parte, Radamanthys, si insistes en acercártele, ella misma te cortará la cabeza

El juez de Wyvern simplemente se limitó a fruncir el ceño y ver como los tres dioses menores desaparecían ante su vista.

- Vaya, no recordaba que Phobos fuera tan pesado –comentó Aiacos que sin más importancia se fue hacia su habitación- buenas noches a todos

- Como sea –dijo Minos mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Radamanthys- me la debes

- ¿Qué…? –antes de poder terminar la pregunta, el rubio recibió el impacto de un golpe de lleno en la cara

- Buenas noches, descansa… mañana será un largo día –sin más, Minos entró a su habitación

Radamanthys se quedó apoyado en la pared, mientras escuchaba la puerta de la habitación de Minos cerrarse y lo mismo con Aiacos que para variar reía divertido por la escena que se había suscitado segundos atrás. El rubio entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas a ésta mientras poco a poco se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado en el piso mirando hacia la nada.

Le resultaba muy inconveniente toda esa situación, peor aún sabiendo que ese mequetrefe había escuchado toda la conversación, lo peor que podía pasar, sería que se lo contara todo a la pelinegra, aunque la pregunta era: ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Ofendida o halagada? ¿Furiosa o dolida?, pero se dio cuenta en ese instante que aún no se respondía lo más importante: ¿Quería recuperarla?

- Y si fuera así… ¿tú qué dirías?

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Altaír, ésta se hallaba recostada en la cama mientras su hermana menor, Attys de Piscis, le acariciaba el cabello a modo de relajarla y hacerla sentir mejor.

- Mira lo que trajo el gato… -dijo vagamente la mayor mientras se abrazaba a su almohada y trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Pues... no sé, que les parece? no pregunten como se me ocurrió... simplemente fue y pues... ni modo que hacer xD  
Reviews are good  
Love you~


	2. Memories

**2. Memories**

Se hallaba tras su escritorio, revisaba unos papeles que Minos le pidió de favor que viera, por un momento se quitó los lentes, pasó una mano por sus ojos y de repente escuchó pasos que ingresaban en su despacho, volteó un poco la vista y la vio. Una mujer alta, de cabellera negra, ojos plateados y con un vestido del mismo tono. La miró un par de segundos, volvió a colocarse las gafas y nuevamente posó su vista en los documentos.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó secamente

- No –contestó simplemente la mujer, mientras se paseó por el despachó y quedo parada frente al gran librero- así que… todos estos libros son tuyos…

No recibió respuesta alguna, el rubio simplemente se limitó al levantar la vista y observarla. No hace mucho que Hades había invitado a Ares a una visita como también una pequeña reunión para ponerse de acuerdo en trabajar juntos. Como era de esperarse, el dios de la guerra no había ido sólo, había llevado a tres amazonas con él; Piscis, Aries y Géminis habían sido escogidas en aquella ocasión para escoltar a Ares. Wyvern no había tenido mucho trato con ninguna, excepto ahora porque la Amazona de Géminis, Altaír, se hallaba metida en su despacho.

- Podría… -comenzó suavemente la pelinegra mientras miraba al inglés que fingía seguir ocupado con los papeles que tenía en mano- ¿Podría pedirte prestado uno de estos libros?

- ¿Cuál? –exactamente no era bien conocido por ser el más cortés, sino el más frío de los jueces

- "Great Expectations" –dijo ella suavemente mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro

Levantó la vista mientras arqueaba una ceja, extrañamente, ella había escogido su libro favorito, le miró por unos instantes y bajó la vista a los papeles.

- ¿Por qué ese libro? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

- He oído, que es una gran libro… -pasó la mano por el lomo del susodicho libro y antes de sacarlo nuevamente volteó a verlo- entonces… ¿puedo?

- No veo objeción…

Sonriente ella sacó el libro, pasó la mano delicadamente por la tapa y se dirigió al sillón que se hallaba cerca a la ventana, Radamanthys la miró extrañado, pensó que una vez que le prestara el libro, ella se iría a los jardines del castillo o a su habitación designada para empezar a leerlo, pero no fue así, ella se acomodó bien y abrió el libro comenzando a leer.

- Para que no te preocupes por si cuido o no tu libro, yo vendré a leer aquí, y descuida… no sentirás que estoy aquí, total, lo terminaré rápido

Así pasaron dos días, y en aquellos dos días, Radamanthys pudo apreciarla, su delicadeza, su belleza, cosas que cuando se la presentó el día de la llegada de Ares, parecía no poseer, pero una cosa era estar en medio de una batalla y otra muy distinta estar… ahí. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a contemplar cada gesto y expresión que ella ponía a medida que avanzaba el libro. Seguramente le habría gustado, incluso tal vez, al igual que él, ella lo consideraría su libro favorito.

Dos días más, al cuarto, por fin ella lo terminó. Con los pies descalzos se acercó al librero y lo dejó en el mismo del cual lo había sacado desde el principio. Se arregló un mechón de pelo en intercambió miradas con Radamanthys, puesto que éste no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que se puso de pie para devolver el libro. Ella sonrió sutilmente cosa que él no supo cómo responder, se sintió extrañamente a gusto con ese gesto, cuando despertó de su ensimismamiento notó que ella se colocaba los zapatos, dispuesta a irse.

- Es mi libro favorito –soltó él si saber por qué

- El mío también –respondió ella, mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa- ¿y sabes cuál es la mejor parte de que a dos personas les guste el mismo libro?

- ¿Cuál? –dejó los papeles y las gafas a un lado mientras se apoyaba en el espaldar y la miraba

- Que dependiendo las emociones que el libro evoque, ambas personas tendrán esas emociones en común…

Quedó algo sorprendido ante lo que ella dijo, quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, tratando de adivinar si lo que ella decía sólo era un comentario al respecto o le daba alguna indirecta, aunque tampoco ayudaba el hecho de no saber por qué le hubiera gustado que fuese una indirecta. Cuando se dio cuenta, había salido al pasillo, iba tras ella, la tomo del brazo de manera suave y la obligó a voltearse, si saber por qué, la abrazó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, ella simplemente se limitó a posar sus manos en su pecho.

Cuando reaccionó, la soltó con brusquedad, no estaba seguro de por qué había hecho todo aquello, aunque se sintió bien, la sintió suave, dulce, amable… la sintió hermosa y se preguntó: "¿Acaso siento algo por ella?". Le resultaba absurdo, apenas la conocía, no sabía nada de ella salvo que les gustaba el mismo libro, pero no significaba nada, ¿o sí? Lo que si era seguro, era que ella estaba mucho más confundida que él, la miró y ella tenía una expresión de que no entendía la mitad del asunto, entonces ella se acercó cautelosa y estiró la mano para tocar su rostro.

- … -abrió la boca más no pudo decir nada, aquel contacto provocó en él algo que supo descifrar, pero no era malo… una pequeña calidez que se esparcía por su cuerpo

- Está bien… no te preocupes… yo seré tu consuelo, tu refugio o tu fuerza… si es eso lo que quieres de mí…

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera, tomó la mano de ella y la jaló con suavidad mientras con su otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, acercó su rostro al de ella y le besó en la mejilla, luego en la frente y luego besó sus labios, ella correspondió a sus acciones mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros. Ella tampoco lo entendía, apenas cuatro días de estar ahí, sin hacer más que leer, ¿o es qué acaso eso era suficiente?

Consideró que tal vez había algo ahí que sería difícil de interpretar, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en el despacho y ella sentada sobre el regazo de él, que se hallaba sentado en el sillón, el inglés rodeó firmemente la cintura de ella, mientras pasaba la punta de la nariz por su cuello antes de dejar algún que otro beso en el recorrido. Sus fuertes manos la acariciaban con delicadeza y poco a poco logró bajarle la parte superior del vestido, dejando ver su brasier negro, bajó uno de los tirantes y sus besos se quedaron en medio del escote que daba la forma del brasier, beso en medio y apoyo su frente con suavidad, sentía la respiración agitada de ella sobre su nuca, le provocó abrazarla con fuerza. Antes no hubiera tenido muchos miramientos, habría tenido sexo con ella y punto, pero en ese instante, no quería seguir más, tan sólo tenerla así, rodearla con sus brazos y nada más, simplemente sólo para él.

Altaír sintió como él apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, besó suavemente su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos, mientras con su otro brazo lo rodeaba. Tal vez, ella era lo mismo que Beatriz era para Dante, aquella luz guía, total, alguien que sólo conocía de la muerte, la frialdad, la tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento podía sentir también, muy en el fondo sabía que todos y cada uno de los espectros tenía un corazón, simplemente, por lo que a ellos les tocaba, no tenían de otra que negarlo y encerrarlo.

La luz entraba con fuerza por el gran ventanal de su habitación, se pasó una mano por los ojos para aminorar la fuerza de la luz, poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró al techo.

- Fue un sueño… -se cubrió los ojos y suspiró antes de levantarse

Caminó descalzo por la habitación y se acercó al gran ventanal, era un día perfecto, cielo azul, brisa agradable, podría ser un día perfecto, podría verse pero no lo consideraba así, se sentó en una silla cercana, se cruzó de brazos, suspiró y nuevamente posó su mirada en el techo, y en ese momento la maldijo, desde lo más profundo de su ser maldijo a Altaír de Géminis, la mujer que él amó (y no cabía duda de que aún la amaba), quien cambió su vida y le hizo liberar su corazón, aún cuando ella se fue, no volvió a ser el mismo, ya no era frío ni agresivo como lo fue siempre, ya simplemente no era igual, sus hermanos, Hades… todos lo habían notado, ella lo había cambiado. Aquella mujer había dominado al Wyvern.

* * *

A su vez, la amazona paseaba por los campos de entrenamiento sin ponerle ninguna atención a los niños que estaban bajo su tutela, simplemente no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera la situación tan incómoda en la que estaba, tarde o temprano se encontrarían a solas, ya fuera por casualidad en los pasillos o que Ares y Hades les pidan hacer un trabajo juntos o algo por el estilo, en cualquier caso, ella hubiera preferido morirse antes que tener que pasar por ello. Aunque tampoco era buena idea, en el mundo de los muertos lo vería hasta enfermar… ya nada tenía sentido para ella.

Y algún que otro recuerdo se coló a su mente, eso la hacía sentir peor, pensó que con dos años que hubieran transcurrido lo olvidaría, pensó que ahora todo estaba bien, pero no, justo ahora, cuando todo era perfecto para ella, él tuvo que aparecer, se sintió como una muñeca encerrada en una caja con una rata, que en cualquier momento pudiera ser destrozada y maltratada… como alguna vez ya fue.

"Era de noche, ella estaba por los jardines del castillo Heinstein, sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y atacaban su cuello, ahogó un jadeo y pronto se vio apoyada en la pared mientras él le sujetaba las manos por encima de la cabeza y la besaba apasionadamente, como una de sus manos recorría su cuerpo, delineando sus curvas, acariciando su cintura y sus caderas. Soltó sus manos para abrazarla y volver a besarla…"

Cerró los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza, no supo de donde había recordado aquello, tenía que aclarar sus ideas, alejar los pensamientos negativos y sobre todo enterrar todos aquellos recuerdos que de ahora de nada le servían, ¿es que acaso lo dioses querían burlarse de ella? ¿o había algo pensado detrás de tanto duelo?

* * *

Meap... xD


End file.
